Sex Confession
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Tumblr prompt. Black Wolf, Cora doesn't know how to break it to her friend Granny that she's sleeping with Ruby,


Cora was getting sick of Ruby having to rush home and take three showers before she left just to make sure her grandmother wouldn't smell Cora on her. It was a pain and she wanted was to be able to bask in the after sex glow a bit before Ruby had to run off. There of course was only one way that it would be somewhat acceptable for Ruby to not come home and that would be if they told her grandmother what they were doing. Well maybe not exactly what they were doing but just let her know that when Ruby didn't come home she wasn't dead in a ditch, not that Cora ever saw a ditch around Storybrooke, but that Ruby was just in her bed, at her girlfriend's daughter's house. Okay Cora was looking for her own place but in all fairness the only empty apartment belonged to some guy who Regina killed and she was pretty sure that August had dibs on it.

Cora heard the water turn off and sighed, she wasn't going to able to touch Ruby now or else she'll just have to go shower again...she was really getting sick of this shit.

"Cora there are no clean towels in here!" Ruby called through the door.

"Fine, I'll go find one for you." Cora knew that Regina had special monogramed ones that were always clean so she just went straight to Regina's bathroom. She wasn't going to waste her time looking over the whole fucking house. It was a big house and she was a bit tired after the insane amount and quality of sex she just had with Ruby. She came back with a towel and knocked on the bathroom door. She couldn't really see Ruby in any state of undress without wanting to jump her bones, even if said bones had just been jumped. "Here." She placed it in the hand that emerged from the small opening, Ruby knew how Cora got and always tried to avoid it well only when she had to rush home like now. Cora waited outside the door for Ruby to get dressed in the spare clothes (that always was identical to the current outfit she arrived in).

"You're going to stop by the diner tomorrow right? Granny isn't going to be in until the afternoon so you can spend all morning there." Ruby was getting more responsibilities with the diner which basically meant that Granny made her open so she could sleep in and sometimes close on the same days so Granny could watch Castle.

"I'll be there. I don't like the fact that you're there all alone for a few hours."

"It's two hours and then like four people come in, it's just the preopening stuff like cleaning and pre heating the oven. The only people who know I'm there all alone that don't work there are you and Emma."

"Whale could find out. I don't trust him something about him seems so…rapey."

"I can handle Doctor Feel Good. Besides he isn't a morning person he waits until we're closing and gets drunk and tries to make passes."

"I'm staying with you every time you close from now on."

"Cora I can handle Whale. If he gets too out of hand I'll rip his arm back off." Ruby would actually enjoy doing that very much.

"Fine but only if I get to serve a more important part of him." Cora knew just the part she wanted to rip off.

"You know we could just tell Granny about us and make all this easier on everyone." Ruby shouted over the hair dryer.

"She will kill me. She will take that blasted crossbow of her's and kill me."

"You can use magic to stop the bolt…and it doesn't hurt that much….getting shot by a cross bow."

"She will try to kill me! Look at how many times she shot you!"

"In all fairness the number isn't as high when you take away the times I was the wolf and you know going on a killing spree."

"The number is still in the double digits…"

"Yeah, Granny doesn't like it when you get between her and her whiskey." Ruby exited the bathroom looking the same as she did before she ended up in bed under Cora (it didn't matter how strong Ruby was Cora had magic and control issues, Ruby was always under Cora). "I'll call you tonight okay?"

"Of course." Cora went to kiss her goodbye but she had to stop herself. "Sorry. Forget there for a moment."

"Soon it won't matter, no idea when but soon. We'll watch a movie tomorrow if you want or really just do whatever you want." Ruby lean in for a quick peck making sure that nothing else was touching. "I love you."

"I love you too." And Cora meant it. She was deeply and madly in love with the waitress before her. She was just terrified of her grandmother. She knew Regina was fine with her dating Ruby, it meant that she really was a changed person.

Cora walked Ruby out of the house and watched her leave. She did like watching Ruby's ass sway as she went, she was pretty sure Ruby knew she was watching and always added an extra sway.

…

Ruby was just slipping in the door to the bed and breakfast when Granny turned on the main light. It was times like this when Ruby thought Granny watched too much tv.

"Where were you today?" The woman asked her granddaughter shifting a lamp so it shone into her granddaughter's eyes.

"I was hanging with Belle. We ended up at the rabbit hole."

"All day with Belle?"

"Yeah, I mean Emma joined us around four."

"All day with Belle, all evening with Belle and Emma?"

"Uh huh…"

"Okay."

The issue was dropped until a few hours later.

"Oh Ruby, Belle came by the diner earlier today, she said she hadn't heard from you in a few days. Emma and Henry came in for ice cream around four. Goodnight." Granny dropped the bomb and then left leaving Ruby to sit there in shock. She was caught. She tried calling Cora but it was very late and she didn't think the other woman would be awake, after all Ruby was usually asleep at this time as well.

"Cora, Granny knew I wasn't where I said I was last night. We might have a problem on our hands. I'll talk to you tomorrow, come by the diner I'll be in at eleven. Okay. Bye."

…

Ruby was going from table to table as Cora walked in. "I'll be with you in a moment."

"Ruby Jeff needs a hand in the kitchen, go help him." Granny called out to her granddaughter, going to Cora's table once the young werewolf was out of sight. "You smell like my granddaughter Cora."

"She must have been at this table before I came in." Cora was quick to cover up, her sheets still smelled of Ruby and they must have rubbed off on her but she liked knowing that her sheets smelled like Ruby.

"Cut the shit Cora. I know, she told me." This caught Cora off guard and she started to stutter out a response. "You really are sleeping with her. Fuck I was just hoping it would work. When were you planning on telling me that you were having sex with my granddaughter?"

"I…I was willing to tell you right after I asked her out, but she didn't want to."

"So you didn't think you should check for my approval first?"

"I did. I was about to but it kind of didn't happen…"

"Do you plan on marrying her? Having children, you really fucked up your first you sure you want to do that to a child again?"

"We haven't talked that far into the future yet…"

"I didn't asked what you discussed. I asked what you plan to do."

"Yes. I hope to do all of what you said. I'm not the same woman I was when I raised Regina."

"If you hurt my granddaughter in any way shape or form you're going to wish you still had your heart tucked safely away because I am going to cut it out of you, show it to you and force you to eat it." With that Granny walked went back to what she was doing before Cora came in just in time for Ruby to come back out and go straight to Cora.

"You look really pale, are you feeling okay?"

"….yes dear I'm fine. We don't need to worry about your grandmother finding out about us. She knows."


End file.
